


¿Quién secuestró a Yuri Plisetsky?

by Its_kathstyle



Series: YOI [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Protective Otabek Altin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Yuri desaparece de su apartamento días antes de la boda de Víctor y Yuuri; la policía hace investigaciones, y Otabek es el principal sospechoso.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589251
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla de madera vieja, ansioso movía repetidamente sus pies de arriba a abajo en un mismo punto, sus manos estaban sudadas y la cabeza le dolía. No sabía cuántas veces se había halado el cabello.   
Quería llorar, quería entrar a la oficina de aquel hombre y exigirle que lo recibiera, quería gritar, mas no podía caer en este tipo de situaciones si es que quería ser atendido. Otabek Altin se estaba sintiendo el peor novio del mundo, y es que Yuri Plisetsky había sido secuestrado, y lo peor es que no tenía idea de quién podría ser el culpable.

Un hombre rubio de alta estatura se dirigió a él, caminaba como si aquel caso no fuese la gran cosa, como si deseara marcharse rápido, Otabek ignoró eso.

—Christophe Giacometti, jefe de investigaciones —saludó el hombre —venga conmigo, por favor. 

Giacometti llevó al kazajo hasta su oficina, para después sentarse de la forma más cómoda que pudo y seguido, ofrecer al joven moreno que tomara siento. Así, cuando ambos estuvieron en sus sillas, el investigador volvió a hablar.

—Denuncia por secuestro, ¿es eso correcto, señor Altin?

—Sí, así es. —respondió Otabek resoplando, le pareció una pérdida de tiempo que le preguntara algo que ya estaba en el pequeño informe que había realizado la mujer que le atendió.

—¿Qué parentesco tiene usted con la víctima?

—Es mi novio, salimos desde hace tres años.

—¿Cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de que su pareja había sido secuestrado?

—Anoche, él debía llegar a mi apartamento, se suponía que haríamos maratón de Saw. Pero nunca llegó, lo llamé varias veces y él no contestaba, así que fui a su apartamento.

—¿Y qué ocurrió cuando llegó usted al apartamento de la víctima, señor Altin?

—Él no estaba, las cerraduras habían sido forzadas. Me pareció extraño, él siempre responde a mis llamadas, por eso fui a buscarlo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?

—Hace una semana, habíamos ido a cenar con varios amigos —relató el joven, pero fue interrumpido con un gesto del hombre que le pedía detenerse.

Christophe tomando el teléfono de su oficina, marcó algún número y luego de dos tonos pidió a uno de sus colaboradores que se hiciera presente en su oficina.   
Un muchacho de pálida piel y cabello negrísimo, ingresó en aquella oficina sin siquiera tocar, con un gesto más duro que serio, observaba a Otabek mientras Giacometti le informaba sobre el caso.

—Señor Altin, el investigador Lee se encargará de su caso —informó el hombre

—Seung Gil Lee —se presentó el hombre de rasgos asiáticos —por favor, relate con detalles esa cena que mencionó, intente no olvidar nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Otabek Altin se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, como si quisiera eliminar el inexistente sudor en esa parte de su cuerpo, respiró pesadamente y se dispuso a relatar su versión de lo que había sucedido en aquella cena. 

《Eran las 6:00pm del día viernes, ese como todos los fines de semana Yuri Plisetsky se había ido a dormir al apartamento de su novio, era una rutina que databa desde hace poco más de dos años, cuando al rubio le pareció que ya habían salido lo suficiente como para dar ese paso. Otabek se encontraba recostado al sofá en su sala de estar, con un Yuri apoyado en su pecho trabajado. Ambos veían "The godfather" y por alguna extraña razón que Altin no entendía o le molestaba, su Yura tenía un crush con el tal "Santino Corleone." El único crush de Yuri debía ser él, pero tampoco es como si fuese a discutir por algo así, después de todo era solo una película, una tontería.  
El teléfono en casa de Otabek sonó varias veces, mientras estos se observaban como en una batalla por ver quién debía responder, al final Plisetsky solo apartó la mirada de su novio y continuó viendo la película, el cual de inmediato comprendió que él debía contestar a aquella llamada. Se levantó con cuidado de no mover mucho a Yuri que seguía sobre su pecho, y verle hacer un leve puchero al romper el contacto, fue de esas pocas cosas que lograban cautivar a Otabek Altin. Se alejó lo suficiente para que su voz no se mezclara con el sonido de la película, y su novio estando demasiado concentrado ni siquiera se percató de aquello; volvió al cabo de varios minutos.

—Yura, era Viktor. Quería saber si... —se interrumpió al notar las gruesas lágrimas que bajaban por las pálidas mejillas de porcelana —¿Yura? Bebé, ¿qué pasa?

—B. Beka —moqueó —Mataron a Sonny

— ¿Es en serio, Yuri? Hemos visto esta película al menos unas quince veces, por favor cariño. 

—Abrázame, Beka. —pidió con voz lastimera —¿Acaso no ves que necesito tus brazos justo ahora? Asesinaron a mi crush, ¿cómo voy a superar esto, Otabek?

—No puedo creerlo —respondió bajito, mientras lo pegaba con fuerza a su cuerpo —En realidad sí puedo. Cariño, ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar afuera?

— ¿Dónde? —respondió secando los ojos esmeraldas, era como si aquella invitación de su novio le hubiera quitado todo rastro de aquella tristeza sin sentido.

— Viktor llamó, quiere que vayamos al restaurante asiático de la segunda avenida, junto con Yuuri quieren darnos una noticia, al parecer también invitaron a otras personas.

—Asco, ¿qué otras personas? —consultó, mas su pareja solo elevó los hombros, explicando así que desconocía aquello —¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para hacer todo este espectáculo? ¿Acaso se embarazó el cerdo?

—Yura, eso es imposible. —explicó, y acto seguido ambos se echaron a reír.》 

El investigador lo observó entre curioso y molesto, se rascó un poco la mejilla y se permitió interrumpir al hombre. 

—Debo suponer que usted y su novio aceptaron ir a esa cena, ¿no es así? 

—Es así, investigador Lee —informó Altin con un tinte de ansiedad en la seriedad que caracterizaba su voz. 

—Continúe su relato, por favor. —pidió el hombre de negros cabellos. 

《Otabek y Yuri llegaron a aquel restaurante al ser casi las 8:00pm. Y buscando con la mirada pudo observar a Viktor agitar una mano, como saludando, como haciéndoles saber en donde estaban.   
Ambos llegaron a la redonda mesa y pudieron reconocer algunas caras del patinaje, entre los que se encontraban: Jean Jacques Leroy y su esposa Isabella, Pichit Chulanont y Minami Kenjirou. Claro estaba, sin contar a la parejita que los había invitado a todos.

—Otabebé, ven a mi lado —dijo Jean, con la clara intención de molestar al rubio explosivo que venía tomado de la mano de su mejor amigo.

—¿A quién mierda llamas de esa forma, idiota? —reclamó Yuri, apretando con más fuerza la mano de su novio.

—¿Vas a dejar que traten así a tu mejor amigo, oso? —se quejó el canadiense en su mejor papel dramático.

Otabek haciéndose de oídos sordos ignoró todo aquello, sin embargo planeaba sentarse al lado de Leroy, un "ni se te ocurra, Altin" lo hizo deshacer sus intenciones y colocarse al lado del moreno tailandés.   
Un amistoso joven asiático se acercó a ellos, y luego de dar la bienvenida consultó qué deseaban ordenar. Viktor nikiforov no desaprovechó en pedir algún platillo japonés, dándole un guiño a su pareja que de inmediato se ruborizó; el resto de comensales variaron sus platillos entre comida de china y la india. Así el joven cuando hubo anotado los pedidos en una pequeña libreta, se retiró, para volver al cabo de unos veinte minutos con cada uno de los platos ordenados.

La cena pasaba agradable entre bromas y risas, principalmente Jean Leroy diciendo motes cariñosos a su amigo, y la pareja de este insultándole. "deberías controlar a tu esposo, perra" soltó Plisetsky con obvio veneno, y su novio tuvo que interrumpir para evitar así una cansina discusión.

—Viktor —casi gritó, a lo que el otro dio una risa silenciosa —Me dijiste al teléfono que debían darnos una noticia, ¿de qué se trata?

La pareja se miró cómplice y se sonrieron, y eso bastó para eliminar la tensión que había creado el canadiense con sus bromas, todos les miraban expectantes, preguntándose qué sería aquello tan importante que requería ser informado de aquella forma.

—Yuuri y yo estamos muy enamorados, realmente nos amamos mucho y también nos deseamos, sexualmente quiero decir.

—Viktor —regañó Yuuri, tan avergonzado como el resto de personas presentes —el punto es —continuó el japonés —que ambos estuvimos pensando que ya es el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

—Así es. Mi Yuuri y yo, nos vamos a casar.

—¡Ah! ¿Q.qué? —casi gritó por la sorpresa el menor de los japoneses en aquella mesa.

—Sí, y nos harían muy felices que todos puedan acompañarnos ese día.

—Felicidades, Yuuri —respondió Kenjirou.

En un momento en que absolutamente nadie se percató, Pichit se había puesto de pie y golpeó su vaso con uno de los cubiertos, tan fuerte que parecía querer quebrarlo. Todos en aquel restaurante se voltearon a observar qué ocurría, ganándose el odio de Yuri y la vergüenza de Katsuki.

—Atención, todos por favor. Este es mi amigo —dijo señalando a Yuuri con el cubierto —finalmente se va a casar, y él lleva enamorado del tipo diez años. —finalizó con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, y el resto de desconocidos vitoreando.

Viktor no podía estar más feliz con toda la atención recibida, mientras que Leroy y Altin tenían un claro gesto de no estar comprendiendo muy bien las cosas. Yuuri solo se cubría el rostro, nunca esperó que todo el lugar se percatara, había observado aplaudir hasta al amable mesero que les atendía.

—Como eres ridículo, Chulanont —reclamó Plisetsky con obvio fastidio

—Vamos, Yuri. ¿Acaso no te emociona que se casen? —contraatacó el tailandés con una sonrisa boba.

—Felicidades cerdo, felicidades calvo —suspiró Yuri —qué bueno por ustedes, me alegra de que vayan a estar juntos aún cuando katsudon pese 200kg y Viktor no tenga ni un solo pelo —dijo, queriendo sonar lo más dulce que le fuera posible —pero, ya saben que odio estas tonterías, así que no esperen que vaya a sentarme y ver su boda cursi.

—Iuuri, dile algo a nuestro hijo Yurio —pidió con drama y tristeza el ruso platinado.

—Yurio, no tienes idea de cuánto te queremos Viktor y yo —inició el japonés —realmente no sería lo mismo para nosotros sin tu presencia, ya sabes que eres como nuestro hijo. No concebimos la idea de unir nuestras vidas sin que estés allí.

—No se preocupen, Yura y yo no faltaremos —habló esta vez Otabek, y su novio solo pudo asentir. 

Otabek respiró cansado, como queriendo recordar cada detalle y cada gesto de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Observó que el investigador se disponía a hablar.》

—¿Quiere decir que la última vez que usted se encontraba con la víctima, fue precisamente cuando los nombrados "Viktor" y "Yuuri" anunciaron su boda?

—Así es, ese fue el último día que pase con él —afirmó, el kazajo.

—Ya veo, prosiga por favor. —pidió, cruzando una de sus piernas. 

《La cena prosiguió animada, rostros felices y risas contagiosas; y a Pichit haciendo un brindis en honor de la recién comprometida pareja. Aquella celebración se alargó hasta que al ser las 11:00pm el joven chino que los había atendido debió informarles que ya pronto cerrarían.   
Todos se despidieron entre sí, felicitando a Katsuki y Nikiforov por su futura boda. Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky se marcharon en la motocicleta del moreno, y al cabo de unos treinta minutos de viaje, Yuri estaba despidiéndose de Otabek con un beso demandante, para segundos después perderse tras la puerta.》 

Seung Gil lo observó fríamente, notando la cantidad exagerada de irregularidades en el relato de Altin, con solo aquel corto suceso el investigador había elegido sus posibles culpables, y Otabek Altin era uno de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Se encontraba en el baño de la casa que había construido junto a su esposo Jean, era un bonito hogar por donde quiera que se le mirara. Agradeció que su marido no estuviera en casa, pues de esa forma no podría llorar tranquila, sentada sobre el sanitario como muchas veces lo había hecho; seguramente Leroy le diría que no era importante, que ya llegaría el momento. Sin embargo llevaba cinco años de feliz matrimonio y tres intentando quedar embarazada, no lo había logrado.   
Se sentía derrotada, sus niveles de estrés estaban tan altos y aún así ella podía regalar su dulce sonrisa a cualquier persona que le viera, y eso principalmente era lo que tenía a Jean Jacques Leroy enamorado.

El teléfono en casa de los canadienses sonó, se levantó del incómodo asiento y enjuagó su rostro de forma brusca, como hacía siempre para evitar que Jean se percatara de sus lágrimas, él siempre las notaba, pero nunca decía nada, porque Jean Leroy no sabía que sería bueno decir. Bebió un tanto de agua y exhaló fuerte, mientras tanto el teléfono seguía emitiendo aquel sonido bullicioso, porque sí, a su rey le encantaba que todos los vecinos supieran cuando recibían una llamada, al menos eso era lo que parecía.

—¿Hola? —respondió finalmente la mujer, después de haberse asegurado que su voz sonara normal.

—Isabella Yang, por favor —pidió una voz femenina al otro extremo.

—Soy yo, ¿quién es? —la desconfianza se pudo sentir con facilidad.

—Mi nombre es Sara Crispino, le hablo del ministerio del interior, departamento de policía. Requerimos de forma urgente su presencia en nuestras instalaciones en Moscú. —habló firme la mujer —hasta que se presente evite salir del país —dijo, siendo una clara advertencia de que sus movimientos ya estaban siendo vigilados.

—¿La policía? Pero, ¿qué sucede? —la sorpresa fue obvia en su tono de voz, y tanta que había subido un poco su volumen.

—Manténgase tranquila, señora Yang —se endureció la voz al otro lado de la línea —preséntese lo antes posible o tendremos que enviar por usted —dijo eso, y se despidió.

Sara estaba acostumbrada a llamar personas a declarar, después de todo ese había sido su trabajo por casi siete años. No importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, le parecía siempre sospechoso cuando la persona a su extremo contrario se alteraba de aquella forma. Sin embargo, no le tomó más importancia y se dedicó a seguir realizando su trabajo, no era como si el secuestro de Yuri Plisetsky fuera el único crimen en Rusia. A varios kilómetros de lejanía una pareja canadiense se encontraba platicando sobre la llamada recibida por la mujer.

—¿Por qué la policía? —cuestionó totalmente desconcertado —eres inocente, solo di eso.

—Jean, ni siquiera sabemos de qué me están acusando.

—¿Y eso qué? No puedes ser culpable, de nada —respondió Leroy viendo a su esposa como si fuera el más inocente ángel, enviado del cielo como un regalo solo para él.

—Mejor llévame, cariño. Si no me presento creerán que escondo alguna cosa —dijo ella, y de inmediato él le dio la razón. 

Ambos canadienses llegaron a las instalaciones de la policía en Moscú, y apenas la mujer presentó su documento de identidad la hicieron ir a una habitación ubicada al fondo de aquel recinto, por su apariencia supo que sería interrogada, no como un testigo, sino como sospechosa del crimen que fuera. Jean Leroy pretendía seguir a su esposa, sin embargo dos hombres armados le prohibieron el paso, informándole que la mujer debía ir sola; el espectáculo de indignación realizado no le duró nada, los oficiales rusos rápidamente lo encerraron en una celda.

Isabella Yang se encontraba sentada en una dura silla de madera, esposada a la mesa frente a ella, esperó por alrededor de quince minutos hasta que un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro se acercó a ella, su gesto era de puro fastidio, como si odiara todo y a todos.

—Muy bien, no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿En dónde está? —habló de forma pesada el investigador —¿qué ocurre con ese gesto desconcertado? —se burló —Has sido demasiado obvia, confiesa y tal vez te ayude a disminuir la pena. —claramente aquello era una de tantas técnicas utilizadas para causar temor en el delincuente y acabara confesando.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Gritó ella al borde de las lágrimas

—Yuri Plisetsky, fue secuestrado. Pero eso usted ya lo sabía, usted lo hizo —el gesto serio en aquel hombre estaba haciendo temer a aquella mujer, se sentía ser acusada de algo que ni siquiera sabía —¿Por qué lo hizo, señora Yang?

—Yo no lo hice, por favor tiene que creerme, ni siquiera estaba enterada de su desaparición. —las lágrimas en los ojos de Isabella estaban más amenazantes con salir.

—Qué extraño —dijo el hombre rascando su mejilla —la pareja de Plisetsky estuvo aquí, y comentó que usted siente un fuerte odio por la víctima.

—Eso no es verdad —gritó la chica —le juro que ese hombre miente.

—Calmémonos un poco Isabella —pidió Seung tranquilo —le haré algunas preguntas simples. —¿qué tanto ama al señor Leroy?

—Mucho, es mi esposo. Es normal que lo ame, ¿no? —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras intentaba calmarse

—Por supuesto, sin embargo el joven Plisetsky discute bastante con su marido, ¿no es así? Lo insulta, incluso.

—Así es, Jean siempre está molestando a Yuri, y él es muy explosivo —explicó.

—Pero a usted no le agrada que él haga esas cosas, ¿o sí? Hasta llamarla a usted "perra" eso debe ser muy molesto.

—Sí, por supuesto que es molesto, no es como si lo que esperara de salir con nuestros amigos es que alguno me llame de esa forma.

—La entiendo, a usted le molesta esa actitud de Plisetsky, ¿es así? —la vio asentir y continuó —de hecho, podríamos decir que usted odia que este joven se comporte de dicha forma —miró a la canadiense y esta le respondió con "un poco" con un volumen bajo en la voz. —tanto como para enviar a secuestrarlo, ¿no? Usted ya está cansada de este sujeto, quería vengarse. —dijo más como una afirmación, que como una duda, la cual de inmediato logró alterar a la mujer.

—No, por favor yo no he sido. Admito que me molesta él a veces, pero yo no sería capaz de algo así, nunca. —lloró Yang —Otabek Altin le ha mentido, yo no odio a Yuri, tiene que creerme. Está culpando a la persona equivocada.

El investigador Lee la miró con cansancio, con desprecio. Esas lágrimas no hacían la mínima acción en su corazón, sin embargo no podía retenerla más, era obvio que ella no confesaría nada, y en la condición en que se encontraba tampoco sería útil para darle alguno que otro detalle que haya olvidado Altin.   
Le permitió irse, advirtiéndole que no podría salir de la ciudad. Ella de inmediato se marchó de aquella habitación y llorando esperó que liberaran a su marido para volver a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

El día en que Otabek puso la denuncia por la desaparición de Yuri Plisetsky, había llamado a la pareja para avisar lo que ocurría, todo esto mientras manejaba hacia la sede de policía en Moscú, claro estaba: utilizando el manos libres, porque Otabek Altin era un hombre que estaba sumamente preocupado pero era también responsable.   
Viktor y Yuuri habían esperado algunos días por noticias positivas, pero aún su Yurio no aparecía, de tal forma consideraron oportuno presentarse ante el investigador que trabajaba el caso y ponerse a entera disposición. Seung Gil Lee pensaba hacerlos llamar de cualquier forma y aquella iniciativa no significaba nada para él.

Ingresaron a la oficina del hombre, y este les invitó a sentarse para luego hablar.

—Seung Gil Lee —se presentó el hombre de aspecto asiático. —¿Qué parentesco tienen con la víctima?

—Somos sus padres —respondió Nikiforov en un arrebato, pero se corrigió al observar la ceja elevada del investigador —bueno, casi como si lo fuéramos. Los padres de Yurio fallecieron desde que era muy joven, desde entonces su abuelo quiso que tomara clases de patinaje —Viktor suspiró —ya sabe, para distraerse. Así que he estado con él desde que era un niño.

—¿Yurio? —preguntó Lee, como creyendo que estaba dejando pasar un dato importante.

—Es por mi nombre —respondió Yuuri, quien anteriormente se había presentado con el investigador —ya que suenan igual, Viktor decidió llamarlo de esa forma.

Seung se quedó observándoles por varios minutos mientras su barbilla reposaba en sus manos, por algún motivo pensaba que no lograría avanzar mucho con ese par. Echó un suspiro cansado y volvió a hablar.

—Hablenme sobre la cena en que dieron la noticia sobre su matrimonio, ¿ese también fue el último día en que uds vieron a Plisetsky?

—Sí, investigador —empezó Yuuri —ese día no noté nada extraño, todos parecían felices con la noticia. —Katsuki sonrió levemente —mi mejor amigo incluso hizo un brindis.

—Oh, sí. Su mejor amigo —dijo Viktor en un gesto que su novio no pudo reconocer como celos o solo ganas de molestar un poco.

—Hableme de ese amigo, señor Nikiforov —pidió Seung, quien claramente podía leer hasta la más pequeña pista que se le ofreciera.

—Pichit Chulanont —empezó el ruso —ha sido el mejor amigo de Yuuri por muchos años, y él —dijo señalando a su pareja —lo invita a todos los sitios a donde queramos ir.

—No veo lo malo en eso, Viktor —reclamó el japonés, con un gesto de leve molestia que aún disimulado, Seung pudo reconocer muy bien. —no sé qué tienes en contra de Pichit.

Seung Gil se pasó la mano por el rostro, cansado. Lo menos que deseaba era una escena de celos, no en su oficina.

—¿Saben de alguien que pueda ser enemigo del joven Plisetsky? ¿Tal vez alguien con alguna razón especial para llevar a cabo este crimen? —preguntó, esperando así que la escena por celos acabara.

—Bueno, Yurio nunca ha sido muy amable o de muchos amigos —informó Viktor —pero tampoco tenía enemigos. Además Otabek es muy protector con él, jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño.

—¿Se refiere a su pareja, Otabek Altin? —cuestionó, cada vez sospechaba más de ese hombre, vio a Viktor afirmar con la cabeza —¿su protección llega al punto de ser posesivo? Tal vez hayan notado algún comportamiento distinto en la víctima desde que inició a salir con el sujeto en cuestión. —les dio espacio para responder, pero al notar que nada decían continuó —no sale de no ser con él, quizás.

—B. bueno, Yurio y Otabek siempre van juntos a cualquier lado —respondió Yuuri con cierta timidez en su voz —pero estoy seguro de que no está siendo obligado.

Seung Gil Lee se levantó de su cómoda silla, ofreció la mano a ambos "padres" y asegurándoles que harían todo lo posible por rescatar a Yuri Plisetsky con vida, les invitó a retirarse. Estos no quedaron felices ante la posibilidad que sin querer Lee había abierto: Encontrar a Yuri Plisetsky muerto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Phichit Chulanont había sido llamado a comparecer ante el investigador Seung Gil Lee. Cuando la mujer de apellido Crispino le llamó para informar que se requería su presencia, no dudó un segundo en encender su auto y manejar hacia donde se le había pedido.   
Llamó a Otabek para avisar sobre la situación, por boca de Yuuri el tailandés sabía lo mal que parecía estar pasándola Altin, le aseguró que encontrarían a Yuri y que él ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Se despidió luego de recibir la gratitud del contrario.   
Manejo por alrededor de veinte minutos a una prudente velocidad, parqueó en el recinto e inmediatamente se presentó ante la mujer que atendía la entrada preguntando qué hacía cada quien allí y pidiendo identificaciones. Un oficial novato le acompañó hasta la habitación de entrevistas, le dejó allí sentado y le pidió esperar al investigador, sin embargo a diferencia de Isabella Yang, él no había sido esposado.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Seung Gil Lee —se presentó el hombre —soy el investigador encargado del caso de Yuri Plisetsky, le agradezco por haber venido tan pronto.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar en lo que sea —respondió Phichit sin una pizca de mentira.

—¿Cuál es su relación con Yuuri Katsuki? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al tailandés, que tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder.

—¿Katsuki? —preguntó sin entender, y al ver al investigador asentir, continuó —es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde que éramos unos jóvenes.

—¿Está de acuerdo con la boda de su amigo con el señor Viktor Nikiforov? —el rostro desconcertado de Phichit le decía que el moreno no tenía idea de la relación de la boda con la desaparición de Yuri Plisetsky.

—Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo, Yuuri siempre ha estado enamorado de Viktor, y ahora también Viktor de Yuuri, ¿por qué no estaría de acuerdo? —respondió Chulanont, aún creyendo que aquello era irrelevante —con todo respeto, investigador —continuó pausado, como queriendo evitar que el hombre se ofendiera —¿qué relación tiene la boda de mi amigo con la desaparición de Yuri?

—Los testigos concuerdan en que la última vez que le vieron fue cuando Katsuki y Nikiforov anunciaron su matrimonio.

Phichit quedó por un momento sorprendido, aquello era verdad, pero aún dudaba que tuviera algo que ver, pues en ese caso Otabek Altin hubiese hecho la denuncia mucho antes, pero el que no fuera así solo podía significar que ellos dos estuvieron viéndose después aquella cena. "No podría dejar de tener noticias de mi novio y hacer la denuncia una semana después" pensó Phichit, claro que hipotéticamente pues Chulanont no contaba con la suerte de vida amorosa de su mejor amigo, y desde su ruptura con un hombre veinticinco años mayor que él hace tres años, no había salido con alguien más.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido —dijo bajo, rascándose la cabeza. Sin embargo Seung le escuchó perfectamente y le instó a continuar —lo que quiero decir es que tal vez alguien como yo o Minami pudimos haberlo visto hasta ese día, pero su novio debió estar con él después de eso.

—¿Por qué piensa de esa forma, señor Chulanont? —preguntó, aunque él pensara exactamente igual.

—Otabek y Yuri siempre parecen estar juntos, así que si la boda de mi amigo hubiese sido la causante de todo esto, él habría hecho la denuncia mucho antes, pero fue una semana después. 

—¿Lo que usted dice es que el señor Altin y la víctima estuvieron viéndose días después de esa cena? —vio al tailandés elevar los hombros y afirmar con un movimiento de la cabeza —sin embargo Altin en su declaración ha dicho que la última vez que se vio con Plisetsky ha sido en esa cena.

—Yo hubiera creído que se vieron luego de eso —habló con los ojos muy abiertos, notablemente sorprendido.

Estaba claro de que siendo así, era bastante extraño que Otabek no hubiese hecho la denuncia al siguiente día, "¿por qué se esperaría tantos días para ir a buscar a Yuri?" se preguntó. Y es que para el que conocía al moreno, sabía que era uno de esos novios que se aparecen de la nada en tu puerta hasta para ir a dejarte a la universidad; era obviamente imposible que Otabek hubiera dejado de ver a Yuri en esa cena, al menos eso era lo que había en la cabeza de Phichit Chulanont, y de todas formas no quería creer que Otabek, el dolido y preocupado Otabek, tuviera algo que ver en todo esto.

—Pero supongo que debe de haber una explicación —dijo elevando solo un poco su voz —Otabek está realmente muy enamorado de Yuri, él no podría ser capaz de...

—Y el joven Plisetsky, ¿él está enamorado de la misma forma? —interrumpió, y vio al moreno golpearse los puños nervioso, como si estuviera pensando qué sería lo correcto decir —necesito la verdad, no trate de adornar las palabras, por favor.

—B.bueno —empezó complicado, vaya que era bueno ese hombre para leer a las personas —pues si parece estar enamorado, pero no con la misma intensidad.

Seung Gil Lee creyó que no necesitaba nada más, enviaría a buscar a Otabek Altin y lo haría encerrar hasta que Yuri Plisetsky fuera encontrado. Se puso de pie y ofreció una mano al hombre que él consideraba, había sido el mejor testigo hasta el momento; agradeció nuevamente la pronta respuesta y le pidió que no saliera del país, pues él era un testigo importante.   
Sin embargo antes de que Phichit Chulanont terminara de salir de aquella sala, una mujer asomó su cabeza para preguntar al investigador si ya había comido, un "no" fue la única respuesta. El joven tailandés vio a la mujer retirarse tan pronto recibir aquella respuesta y habló estando cerca de la puerta.

—También debo ir a comer algo, si usted gusta, cerca hay un restaurante muy bueno.

—Le agradezco, pero no estaría bien salir con uno de los testigos de mi caso —habló, un "por supuesto, disculpe" y un rostro avergonzado fue la respuesta —pero podría aceptarle la invitación después de que encuentre al joven Plisetsky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Al ser exactas las 3:00pm, un equipo especial de oficiales encubiertos irrumpió en el apartamento de Otabek Altin, el hombre de ascendencia kazaja que actualmente figura como principal sospechoso de la desaparición del famoso patinador Yuri Plisetsky. Según declaraciones del investigador a cargo, no han encontrado al joven Plisetsky en el apartamento de Altin, sin embargo no descartan la posibilidad de que lo mantenga oculto en otro sitio. En este momento el patinador kazajo está siendo transportado a la sede de policía en Moscú para ser entrevistado.

Yuuri Katsuki que veía como todos los días el canal de noticias, quedó desconcertado.   
De inmediato llamó a su futuro esposo, quien terminó de ver la noticia con un gesto de total asombro, ¿cómo sería posible que Otabek fuera el culpable de aquello? Viktor y Yuuri le conocían bien, y sabían cuánto amaba este hombre a su hijo.   
Se dirigieron a la estación lo más rápido que lograron, llegando incluso antes que el acusado; la mujer en la entrada les hizo esperar en unas pequeñas sillas que estaban colocadas en línea junto a una pared. Otabek Altin ingresaba con las manos tras su espalda, obviamente esposado, un oficial de aparentemente más edad que él le tomaba del brazo, obligándolo a caminar con mayor velocidad; Viktor lo observó con duda y un grito diciendo que era inocente fue la única respuesta que Altin le pudo dar.

Cuando Otabek ingresó en aquella sala donde anteriormente había estado la esposa de su mejor amigo, observó al investigador Lee pedir que lo esposaran a la mesa para acercarse a él en cuanto les dejaron solos.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? -gritó Altin visiblemente molesto, mientras intentaba sin éxito arrancarse las esposas.

-Soy yo quien hace las preguntas, usted solo dedíquese a responder -ordenó, y el hombre frente a él lo miró con rabia -usted relató que el día en que se realizó aquella cena, el joven Plisetsky estuvo viendo una película junto a usted.

-The godfather, es la película favorita de Yuri -contó nuevamente.

-Usted también dijo que su pareja tenía una especie de amor platónico con uno de los personajes de dicha película -recordó las palabras del acusado -y que usted debería ser el único amor de él, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Es un personaje de una maldita película, esto es estúpido. -volvió a gritar, esto lo estaba sobrepasando, no quería creer que fuera sospechoso en la desaparición de Yuri.

-Lo que intento decir, señor Altin, es que usted es un hombre en apariencia muy posesivo -habló el hombre tranquilo -no es secreto la cantidad exagerada de fanáticos que tiene el joven Plisetsky, tal vez usted no deseaba compartir la atención de su pareja y por eso lo secuestró.

-Eso es ridículo, Yura es mi todo -dijo Otabek sin creerse lo que escuchaba -yo jamás le haría daño.

-Me parece en realidad lo contrario, usted relató que la última vez que vio a la víctima fue en la cena en que los señores Katsuki y Nikiforov anunciaron su matrimonio, sin embargo hizo la denuncia hasta una semana después, ¿por qué? -atacó Seung -Tal vez discutieron, se le fue la mano y acabó asesinando al joven Plisetsky, primero se sintió asustado, pero luego se percató de que debía hacer algo para salir de esta, y fue como se le ocurrió la idea de fingir un secuestro.

-Yuri tiene que estar vivo, maldición. Yo no lo maté, jamás le haría daño a mi Yura. -la voz de Otabek era temblorosa y cargada de ira -tiene que encontrarlo.

-Su rabia solo demuestra su miedo de ser descubierto, Altin -le dijo y Otabek no podía creer lo sereno que aquel hombre se veía -muy bien, voy a creer que usted no le hizo daño, pero cómo explica haber dicho que la víctima se quedaba en su apartamento todos los fines de semana y también haber dicho que el día de dicha cena fue el último que estuvo con él, cuando usted mismo y los testigos concuerdan que fue en día viernes -Seung le preguntó como si acabara de atrapar a una rata, no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar la respuesta.

-Ese fin de semana Yuri iría a visitar a su abuelo, debía irse al día siguiente temprano, es por eso que no se quedó conmigo -respondió Otabek notando que su declaración sí tenía algunas inconsistencias.

-Supongo que el abuelo de la víctima puede probar eso -un "por supuesto" fue la respuesta -entonces Altin, ¿por qué puso la denuncia tantos días después? El señor Katsuki informó que ustedes siempre estaban juntos, por lo que supongo que mantenían una buena comunicación, ¿por qué una semana después?

-Yuri y yo hablamos durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo de visita donde su abuelo, incluso el jueves que volvió, él me puso un mensaje de que había llegado a casa. No lo vi luego de la cena, pero sí hablaba con él.

-En ese caso tendré que confiscar su teléfono -informó, y a Otabek no le quedó de otra que asentir.

Seung Gil Lee se levantó de la silla que había estado soportando su peso, habló por medio de un teléfono que colgaba en una pared, pero Otabek no pudo distinguir qué decía. Minutos más tarde dos hombres ingresaron para llevarse a Altin; Seung le informó que no podía dejarlo libre y hasta que Yuri Plisetsky apareciera lo mantendría preso en la cárcel de Moscú. De esa forma podría ser libre o bien cumplir una condena.

Viktor y Yuuri que habían estado aguardando por su "yerno" fueron informados sobre la decisión del investigador a cargo Seung Gil Lee, al cual ya conocían, de mantener por el momento preso a Otabek Altin. Era difícil siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Altin hubiera dañado a su Yurio, pero de cualquier forma debían aceptar lo impuesto por el hombre encargado del caso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Seung Gil Lee tenía las pruebas, tenía al sospechoso, pero no tenía a la víctima. ¿En qué se estaba equivocando? Debía de haber algo, un detalle mínimo que estuviera pasando por alto; en su experiencia como investigador, Otabek Altin era culpable.   
El patinador kazajo tenía todas las pruebas en su contra, desde su aparente obsesión con el joven Plisetsky, hasta el omitir información. El investigador no era ajeno a este tipo de casos, había trabajado ya en varios crímenes de índole romántica, Altin no sería el primero y lamentablemente tampoco el último.   
Se sentó en la cómoda silla reclinable de su oficina y colocó sus codos en el escritorio lleno de papeles, descansando así su cabeza entre sus manos. Pensó, durante un largo tiempo que no contó, en las pruebas que había recolectado, en el hombre kazajo gritando su inocencia, en la víctima que no aparecía. ¿Qué otra persona podría ayudar en este caso? Se dispuso nuevamente a escuchar la grabación que había hecho de la declaración de Otabek Altin, y le escuchó decir algo a lo que no le había tomado la importancia requerida, el joven que los atendió aquella noche había aplaudido ante la noticia de aquella boda, lo que significaba que dicho joven estaba pendiente de lo que acontecía en aquella mesa; sin embargo otra duda lo atacaba, ¿qué tenía que ver la boda de Nikiforov y Katsuki en todo esto?   
Llamó a Sara Crispino y le pidió enviar a buscar al mesero.

El hombre joven de aspecto asiático fue llevado a la oficina de Seung Gil, y este último le invitó a tomar asiento. Estando ya acomodado frente al investigador supo que había sido llamado para informar sobre los clientes que había atendido aquella noche de viernes, de la forma más inocente Guang confesó no conocer a los sujetos, pero se asustó al ser informado de aquel secuestro y por consiguiente decidió contar lo poco que había visto aquella noche.

—Necesito que estés tranquilo, Guang. Intenta recordar que hacía este hombre esa noche —pidió mostrando una foto de Plisetsky —no omitas nada, aunque creas que sea irrelevante.

—Él llegó con un hombre moreno que vestía de negro —empezó el joven de China —era muy serio, pero el chico de cabello rubio no lo era. También peleaba con un hombre de acento americano, pero ese hombre solo se reía.

—¿Lo viste discutir con alguien más? —quiso saber Seung.

—No, él aparentaba tener mal humor y los demás parecían haber aceptado eso —informó Guang con los dedos en su barbilla.

—Comprendo. Hubo la noticia de una boda —dijo y vio al joven frente a él sonreír, igual a un soñador —necesito que intentes recordar las reacciones de los presentes.

—Éste —mencionó señalando la foto de Yuri sobre el escritorio —hizo un gesto muy extraño, como de asco, aunque después parecía feliz —recordó —Uno de ellos estaba tan feliz que lo dijo a todo el restaurante.

Ese era Phichit Chulanont, Seung estaba seguro de eso, preguntó por las demás reacciones y esperó la respuesta que tardó lo necesario para que Guang recordara.

—El hombre que venía con él —nuevamente refiriéndose a Yuri —siguió serio, pero los felicitó —entonces el joven asiático pareció recordar algo —había un hombre joven con el cabello en dos colores que se sorprendió mucho, parecía que no podía creerlo.

Seung agradeció a Guang Hong Ji e hizo que lo llevaran de vuelta a su trabajo.   
Estando de nuevo solo en aquella oficina se dispuso a seguir atando cabos. Primeramente revisó el celular de Otabek Altin encontrando variedad de mensajes de índole sexual y muchísimas fotografías subidas de tono, ningún mensaje extraño; por el contrario, todos eran románticos o sexuales, a excepción de los últimos en que Altin preguntaba por qué aún no llegaba, mas no obtenía respuesta. Supuso que eso podría darle un punto a la inocencia de Altin, pero no podía estar tan seguro.   
En segunda opción llamó al señor Plisetsky, abuelo de la víctima para corroborar que la coartada de Otabek Altin fuera cierta, resultó ser que sí.   
De tal modo Altin se ganaba la duda del investigador quien siguió estudiando el caso, pensó en el joven sorprendido del que habló el mesero y eso le dio una excusa para comunicarse con Chulanont. "Minami, estaba enamorado de Yuuri cuando él aún vivía en Japón" le había contado Phichit entre risas, restando importancia a tal asunto.   
Qué relación podía tener el enamoramiento de un chiquillo con un secuestro, y si la tenía, ¿por qué Yuri Plisetsky? Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Katsuki según lo dicho en la declaración hecha por Otabek Altin: "No concebimos la idea de unir nuestras vidas sin que estés allí."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

28 octubre, 5:00am

Christophe Giacometti envía a su mejor equipo a allanar un pequeño hotel familiar a las afueras de la ciudad de Volgogrado, son once agentes liderados por Seung Gil Lee.   
Han transcurrido ya siete meses desde la declaración del joven mesero Guang Hong Ji, Otabek Altin continúa preso.   
Minami Kenjirou había sido enviado a buscar, y fue presentado ante el investigador Lee, hace poco más de seis meses atrás.

《—Soy el investigador Lee, estoy a cargo del caso Plisetsky —empezó Seung y Kenjirou no pudo evitar perder un poco el color, el hombre que había notado aquello continuó hablando —supongo que ya estaba enterado de este suceso.

—Sí, no puedo creer que alguien pudiera secuestrar a Yuri —la preocupación de Minami parecía genuina.

—¿Secuestro? Es un caso por desaparición, ¿qué le hace creer que Yuri Plisetsky ha sido secuestrado? —atacó Seung, no por nada era uno de los mejores investigadores de Moscú, y esa habilidad para entender todos los detalles mínimos le había funcionado en reiteradas ocasiones.

—¿No es esa la razón de que Otabek esté preso? —debía aceptar que el muchacho tenía buenas respuestas.

—Solo está aquí por ser sospechoso, sin embargo cuando encontremos a Plisetsky, él podrá informarnos cómo exactamente sucedieron las cosas -observó a Minami antes de continuar, parecía mucho más serio ahora —por alguna razón la boda de los señores Nikiforov y Katsuki es clave en este crimen. ¿Ha sufrido usted algún enamoramiento no correspondido por alguna de las partes? —Seung ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba ponerlo en una situación difícil, sin embargo el japonés rió.

—Yuuri. Cuando yo era un niño él vivía muy cerca de la casa que yo habitaba con mis padres, estaba enamorado de él por aquel tiempo —sonrió, como si le hubiera llegado un bonito recuerdo —aunque, ahora que lo pienso, dudo si realmente estuve enamorado. No era más que un chiquillo.

—¿Cómo reaccionó usted ante la noticia de la boda?

—Soy sospechoso por un tonto amor de niño, entiendo —dijo Kenjirou riendo bajo, sin embargo la mirada seria del hombre lo obligó a continuar —claramente me sorprendí, no podrían casarse aquí en Rusia.

Seung Gil aceptó aquello, sin embargo era algo sabido para él que Jean Jacques Leroy se había ofrecido a ayudarles en la realización de aquel matrimonio en Canadá. Eso le llevaba a otra duda, ¿por qué Plisetsky y no Leroy? Lo atribuía a la complexión alta y robusta del hombre, quien parecía incluso más fuerte que Altin.   
Continuó hablando.

—Por supuesto. Gracias por su declaración, Kenjirou —dijo rindiéndose, no tenía más pruebas en contra del japonés —le pediré que no abandone Moscú, eventualmente podríamos estar necesitándolo.》

Otabek Altin era continuamente visitado, mas era su mejor amigo Jean quien paraba más en aquella cárcel, era complicado para ellos verse únicamente los domingos, durante diez minutos en los cuales podían comunicarse únicamente por medio de un teléfono y observarse a través de un vidrio. Leroy siempre le estaba informando sobre cada uno de los avances en aquella investigación, para su miseria no eran muchos; sin embargo Jean Jacques no podía saber de aquel allanamiento que se planeaba en la oficina del jefe de investigaciones.

El equipo ingresó en Volgogrado a eso de las seis y treinta de la mañana, debieron trasladarse vía aire, para acortar el tiempo de viaje; en tierra les esperaban varias patrullas y el investigador Leo De la Iglesia como líder de aquel grupo de oficiales. Apenas presentarse rápidamente, De la Iglesia ofreció radio transmisores al equipo de Lee. Entre ambos equipos poseían desde agentes encubiertos, francotiradores, médico forense... Todos entrenados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y el efectivo uso de armas. Se posicionaron en estratégicos puntos, darían el ataque al ser las 7:30am

Seung Gil Lee no deseaba darse por vencido con aquel muchacho japonés, él sabía que Minami Kenjirou escondía algo y debía saber que era. Fácilmente consiguió una orden para registrar el cuarto de hotel en el cual se hospedaba, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande al enterarse que el susodicho había abandonado el sitio alrededor de un par de días. Necesitaba encontrar a Kenjirou pronto y esperar así que Yuri Plisetsky aún contara con vida, cada vez iba notando más la culpabilidad de aquel muchacho y el hecho de marcharse cuando claramente se le pidió quedar era el punto clave en este suceso. Se llevaron meses de investigación, de esperar una llamada desde que se puso su rostro en los diarios nacionales y se pidiera a la población denunciar a cualquier sujeto que guardara alguna similitud; la ciudadanía rusa que podía comunicarse mediante la línea privada, muchas veces fallaban en sus reconocimientos y fue de tal forma que el equipo especial en muchas ocasiones siguió un falso rastro. Sin embargo una tarde unos de los teléfonos sonó, una mujer aseguraba haber visto al hombre en Volgogrado, no podían estar seguros si estaría allí o no, pero no podían desechar ninguna pista.

El equipo especial ingresa al hotel y de inmediato un par de los hombres coloca cintas que impidan entrar o salir y se quedan en recepción velando por el cumplimiento de dicha orden, los empleados están asustados ante la repentina visita de la policía. Mientras tanto el resto de oficiales se dirige a la habitación 12, según el hombre de recepción era en esta en que Minami Kenjirou se hospedaba. Se mantenía cerrada, mas se abrieron paso pateando la puerta y fue que uno de ellos gritó al visualizar al joven escapando por la ventana de una de las habitaciones. El japonés no llegó muy lejos, la bala de uno de los francotiradores le alcanzó justo en la pierna.   
La habitación contaba con dos recámaras dentro de sí, dentro de una de ellas observaron acostado a un joven de cabellos rubios, estaba muy quieto y mantenía los ojos semi abiertos. Un médico que les acompañaba tomó los signos vitales de Plisetsky, llegando a la conclusión de que había sido drogado. Debían dirigirse de inmediato al hospital en Moscú y descartar cada posibilidad de lo que pudo haber vivido Yuri Plisetsky durante los más de siete meses que estuvo cautivo, inclusive abuso sexual.

《Yuri se despertó ese día luego de las doce, era viernes y como era costumbre iría por la noche a casa de su novio para pasar el fin de semana juntos, se fue directo a la ducha y no le dio importancia a su celular que había llegado al cien por ciento de carga hace unas unas horas, se dijo que vería si tenía mensajes luego cuando fuese a desayunar, lo más probable es que tuviera el buenos días de Otabek, su Beka siempre era el primero en desearle un buen día. Se aseó tranquilo, sin tener prisas y al acabar se vistió con un cómodo pantalón de algodón y una camisa sin mangas, era la típica vestimenta que usaría cualquiera para pasar un día de pereza en casa; puso a hervir un poco de agua para su té y metió dos rebanadas de pan al tostador, mientras planeaba ir por su celular, pero el sonido de alguien que tocaba a su puerta lo hizo desechar la idea.   
Minami Kenjirou estaba frente a él, nervioso, le pidió prestado el teléfono con la excusa de que el suyo había perdido la carga y debía comunicarse de inmediato con Yuuri, Plisetsky lo invitó a pasar y de inmediato fue por su celular, porque Yuri podía tener un carácter bastante difícil pero nunca le daría la espalda a un compañero; tan solo regresar notó a Kenjirou sirviendo té en una de las tazas que guardaba en su cocina, se sorprendió ante tal acto, sin embargo el patinador japonés se excusó diciendo que estaba un poco ansioso y que necesitaba mantener sus manos ocupadas, Yuri aceptó beber aquel té sin problemas, mientras Minami llamaba a Yuuri, pero el nombrado tan solo marcaba algunos dígitos y luego fingía llamar. No debió esperar mucho, unos minutos más tarde Yuri Plisetsky estaba en un estado de semi inconsciencia con su rostro sobre la mesa.》

Otabek Altin fue liberado tras conocerse al actor de tal crimen, esta ofensa no se la perdonaría al patinador, estuvo meses en prisión por su culpa y si algo le había ocurrido a Yuri, la mínima cosa, él lo haría pagar hasta saciarse. Definitivamente no le importaba ensuciar sus manos si era su Yura quien estaba en medio. Salir de aquella celda lo hizo respirar tan profundamente como hacia tiempo no lo hacía, su mejor amigo estaba allí esperándole.

—Otabebé —gritó Jean con notable emoción —estás libre —dijo lo obvio como queriendo asegurar a su amigo que más nunca estaría tras una celda, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No vayas a llorar, Jean —dijo como queriendo hacerse el fuerte, pero la forma en que escondía su cara en el hombro de su amigo y la fuerza con que lo abrazaba, le decían a Leroy lo mucho que había sufrido ahí dentro.

Jean Jacques solo atinó a acariciar la espalda morena, sabía que si decía una palabra más Otabek no lo soportaría y lloraría, y también sabía que su amigo odiaba llorar frente a alguien. Lo separó de él con cuidado y lo condujo hasta el auto que permanecía aparcado a la espera de ambos; le informó apenas ponerse en movimiento sobre el hospital en el cual se encontraba Yuri y le tranquilizó saber que estaba vivo. Volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, fingía observar el camino pero su reflejo lo delató. Jean observó una lágrima recorrer la mejilla kazaja y después de esa muchas más, sin embargo no dijo nada, sostuvo con fuerza la mano y continuó conduciendo.

Yuri Plisetsky fue ingresado de urgencia y rápidamente el médico se hizo cargo, le realizaron varias pruebas, entre ellas de sangre; se encontró negativo a las pruebas de abuso físico y sexual. Luego de unas cuantas horas y una buena dosis de suero, habían logrado estabilizarlo; seguía débil pero al menos estaba más consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.   
Otabek Altin que había estado caminando por la sala de espera como un desesperado, finalmente fue invitado a ingresar en la habitación.

—Beka —soltó el ruso bajito, con la voz débil —por favor Beka, abrázame.

No debió pedirlo una segunda vez, tan rápido como pudo Otabek estaba a su lado envolviendo el cuerpo pálido en un fuerte abrazo, acariciando el cabello despeinado, dando besos en todo el rostro, secando las lágrimas que caían sin cesar. Yuri le contó que Minami no le había hecho daño y que el motivo para secuestrarlo era la boda de Yuuri, según el muchacho este último no tendría más remedio que cancelar su boda si Plisetsky no podía asistir, para Kenjirou alguien como Viktor no podía merecer una persona tan dulce como Katsuki. Le dijo también que a pesar de que no le hubiera hecho daño, el permanecer drogado y sin poder pedir ayuda, había sido suficiente tortura. Otabek quería despedazar a Kenjirou.   
Jean Leroy los interrumpió, pues también quería saber como estaba Yuri, se acercó y le habló con un tono suave, preocupado, y el ruso le respondió sin ganas de pelear con él. Fue entonces que Otabek le contó que su amigo había estado pendiente de él cuando estuvo preso e incluso lo había esperado para traerlo hasta él; Yuri se sorprendió tanto como se molestó al saber que su novio había ido a la cárcel por ser sospechoso, pero luego de que Otabek le prometiera que después hablarían del tema y lo llevaría a patear al investigador a cargo se calmó. Entonces miró al canadiense que se apoyaba en su camilla con una sonrisa sincera, un "gracias rey" fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que Jean lo tuviera prisionero de sus brazos, y Altin tuvo que ayudar a su novio a separarse.

—Yura, voy a necesitar que vengas a vivir conmigo —habló serio Otabek, esto no era una oferta, era una orden —apenas te den la salida iremos a tu apartamento, te ayudaré a empacar y vendrás a casa.

—Sí, Beka —respondió sabiendo que sería inútil llevarle la contraria al kazajo.

Minami Kenjirou fue condenado a siete años de prisión, Yuri que conocía a su novio le impidió acercarse al juicio, pero él sabía que Otabek Altin era un hombre rencoroso, y sabía que esperaría, esperaría que fuera de nuevo libre para hacerle pagar.


End file.
